


Public Indecency

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW GIF, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam x Reader PWP





	Public Indecency

You felt like you were on the road to being arrested…again.  You wondered briefly how many times someone could be arrested for the same thing before the charges became more severe…

Then Sam moved beneath you and you gasped, your train of thought flying out into the open air.

You shifted your position, leaning back slightly so that when Sam thrusted up into you, he went even deeper.  Your mouth hung open and you grasped your own breast, the stimulation of everything overwhelming you.

“Sam!” you let out as the breeze from the lake found the two of you, cooling your skin.  Inside, though, there was a fire keeping you warm, making you move with purpose on Sam’s cock.

You looked up to the sky, the blue only dusted with clouds today.  The weather was cooling and soon the two of you wouldn’t go out without clothes, but until then you were relishing in the remaining warm days.

Sam grabbed your hips, his telltale sign that he was close.  You looked back down at him where he lay, his eyes swirling and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  He was letting out small grunts of pleasure with each pulse of his hips, so you met him even firmer with each thrust.  

One of your hands fell between your legs, circling your clit so that you could come with him.  “Come with me Sam,” you begged, your pussy starting to flutter around him.  He moaned then spilled inside of you, filling you completely.  You worked your clit a couple more times before you came as well, your body falling forward for Sam to catch you as you shook with pleasure.

You rolled off of him then, laying on your back next to him.  You were glad you’d brought a blanket to lay on, because the wood of the dock was hard and old.  The last time the two of you had come out to the dock, you’d gotten some serious splinters on your knees.

And you hadn’t even been having sex that time, either.

Sam turned his head toward you and smiled.  “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.  You blushed. 

“You’re beautiful, too,” you answered.  He grinned bigger, amused at you calling him beautiful.

He was, though.  His skin was tanned perfectly, being shown to the sun as much as it was.  Sam was rather against clothes, and stayed out of them as much as possible.  He didn’t have a tan line on him, and since dating him yours had mostly faded as well.

You couldn’t just let him be the only naked one 24/7, now could you?

You laid there on the dock, watching and listening to the water around and below you for a while, before gathering your blanket and heading back to the truck.  The leather seats were warm against your skin, but you embraced the feeling.  

As Sam drove the two of you back to his house, just a few minutes away, you were grateful to not pass anyone on the road.  You were glad you didn’t get another public indecency charge today.  


End file.
